


The Bad Girl and the Bounty Hunters

by MaraLan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Cal Kestis, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Merrin always gets what she wants, Nightsisters (Star Wars), One Shot, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Sabacc, The Dark Side of the Force, merrical - Freeform, reference to star wars rebels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraLan/pseuds/MaraLan
Summary: The team tries to have a fun night out at the cantina but Cal gets into trouble. Guess who has to rescue him, AGAIN?  Don’t do drugs, kids.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	The Bad Girl and the Bounty Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> "Isn't it crazy how slaying always makes you hungry and horny?" - Faith Lehane  
> This work was heavily influenced by the Buffyverse
> 
> Thanks to tumblr user redacted-tumbles for being my beta reader. 
> 
> Also, sorry I used the word chartreuse so much.
> 
> Send me smutty Merrical requests on Tumblr at darkowl-records

After laying low for what felt like ages, the crew of the Mantis landed in the busy space port of Dantooine. They came here because it was supposedly friendly to the rebel alliance, but so far, they hadn’t found anyone willing to talk. Cal was grateful that Cere had offered to make most of the inquiries around town while the rest of them spent the evening at the nearest cantina. 

Cal was back in his scrapper poncho, keeping the hood up, and Merrin had donned a long, black cloak with a scarf wrapped around her head. Somehow it made her look more mysterious than usual. They didn't expect to run into any imperial troops based on the transmissions that Cere had been monitoring, but it was always good to keep a low profile. BD-1 was riding on Cal’s back, inactive unless one of the crew called on him. 

Cal and Merrin approached the bar and ordered two cups of Jawa Juice. When Cal turned to see if Greez wanted one, the Latero was gone. He paid for the drinks, turned around again, and Greez was back. 

"Hey, over here," he said, pointing to a table in the corner with two Rhodians and a few empty chairs. "Those guys are about to start a game of Sabacc."

"That was fast. You sure it's okay?" Cal asked. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's a friendly game, low stakes, just a few credits," Greez said dismissively. 

Cal was skeptical, but figured he would lose any further argument. 

"Tell me about this game," Merrin said, following Greez over to the table and sitting next to the two Rhodians dealing out cards. They seemed friendly enough, and Greez was sticking to his word, for now. They only played for a few credits per round, and after spectating a few games, Cal eventually joined as well.

“No mind tricks, now,” Cal whispered to Merrin as they examined their hands. She put a hand on his leg under the table. 

“I don’t need to use…  _ tricks... _ to know what you’re thinking.” She gave him a suggestive grin and his stomach somersaulted. On second thought, maybe he and Merrin could have had more fun alone back on the ship.

The rounds progressed fairly evenly, each player winning a few hands. Merrin caught on quickly and seemed in deep concentration, hardly paying attention to the other players at all. While Greez studied the faces of all the players carefully, Merrin barely looked up from her cards, her expression perfectly blank. 

Greez stroked his cheek hairs thoughtfully and raised the pot one credit. Everyone followed suit. Then it was time to show. “Rhylet!” Greez announced, showing his hand. 

Cal and the Rodians all laid out their cards, shaking their heads. None of them could beat Greez’s hand. 

“Fleet,” Merrin said, displaying the four-of-a-kind and zero card in her hand. All the other players groaned in defeat.

“You’ve got quite the Sabacc face,” Greez grumbled as Merrin pulled the pot toward her growing pile of credits. She flashed a smile, then resumed her serene expression. Greez ordered another round of Jawa Juice for the table. Cal only took a few sips, still feeling the effects of his last cup. 

“I’m going to take a break .  Can you deal me out for this round?” Cal said, collecting his credits and getting up from the table to stretch. 

“Sure, kid. More for me!” Greez replied. 

Merrin glanced in his direction, then turned back to the game. Cal surveyed the rest of the cantina patrons: Humans, human-like species he couldn’t identify, a woman in Mandalorian armor, and many others. No stormtroopers or imperial uniforms. Yet there was a sense of uneasiness that usually meant the empire was near. Then he spotted someone towering over the rest of the crowd, near the back of the room. With pointy ears and purple skin, Cal was sure it was a Lasat. He hadn’t seen a Lasat since… Since his old Master, Jaro Tapal. 

It wasn’t him, of course. Still, Cal craned his neck to get a better look at the humanoid. He had dark hair along his jawline, broad shoulders, and an unusual-looking heavy blaster swung across his back. The Lasat was deep in conversation at the bar with another human. Cal tried wandering closer to see if he could hear what they were saying. 

Taking a seat at the bar, he focused on listening to the conversation halfway across the room. He couldn’t hear all of it, but he did catch the word “Republic.” He had heard rumors that Lasan, the Lasat homeworld, had been an Imperial target. Maybe this Lasat was involved in the rebellion. It seemed like a longshot, but he was intrigued. The Lasat and human left through the back door, and Cal followed not too far behind.

The instant he stepped into the dim alleyway, a Haxion Brood bounty hunter droid charged straight at him. Cal rolled to the side, drawing his lightsaber. He saw the shadow of the Lasat disappear around the corner. Unfortunately the droid was blocking his way out, and there wasn’t enough space to sprint past without being attacked. 

“I’ve got you now!” came a shout from above. A human bounty hunter with a jetpack was looming over them, her blaster trained on Cal. He deflected the blaster bolts as best he could, but they had him pinned against the alley wall, blasters firing from both directions. 

The droid lunged forward and threw an electro-net around Cal, sending pain ricocheting through him. He doubled over and screamed, struggling in vain to slash through the net with his lightsaber. He could feel the electricity searing into his exposed forearm, and heard BD-1’s frantic beeps of distress. The charge ended, and he struggled to stay awake against the pain and disorientation. 

“Nicely done. Let’s take him in,” he heard the bounty hunter say. He felt himself being lifted, and BD-1 was ripped from his back.

“Woop-weep!” 

Everything was a blur as Cal was slung across the back of a speeder. He started to struggle against the net again. It gave him another jolt of electricity and he blacked out. 

\---

When Cal reawakened, he was in a cell with a heavy metal door. Light streamed in through a small barred window; he had been here all night, possibly longer. His head throbbed. 

“BD-1? I need a stim-” then he remembered the frantic beeps he heard just before he passed out. BD-1 was probably back at the alleyway of the cantina, or worse. He raised his hand to his head and felt something around his neck - a shock collar. 

The room was bare except for the thin mat he was laying on, and a pair of broken goggles on the floor. When he reached out to touch them, he felt the Force echo of a smuggler who was hunted and captured by the Haxion Brood, just like he was. 

Cal got to his feet slowly, dusting himself off. He peered through one of the thin slats in the door. The room outside of his cell was a little smaller than a cantina, and full of bounty hunters, a few of which he recognized. He must be in the Haxion Brood’s outpost. They were milling around, eating, drinking, and talking loudly. Every single one of them had blasters, and his lightsaber was nowhere in sight. There was no way to fight his way out. 

He examined the small window. Even if he pried off the bars, it would be a tight squeeze. It might be his only chance, though. He sat and meditated, gathering his strength, before he got to work trying to pry the bars off. 

“Hey!”

Before he could turn around to see who had spoken, Cal fell to his knees and groaned as the collar delivered a vicious shock. The same bounty hunter that captured him was at the door to his cell, watching him through the bars. 

“Don’t touch the window,” she ordered. 

He sat against the wall, wrapping his arms around himself, waiting for the pain to subside. Eventually she walked away, rejoining a few bounty hunters at a table in the center of the room. Cal went back to meditating. He reasoned that his best hope was to wait until at least some of the bounty hunters left the headquarters. If there were only a few, he could use the Force to push the door open and run out before they could catch him. 

After a little while, he heard some of the voices in the room quiet down. He went to look through the slats in the door and saw a familiar green mist snaking through the room. His heart skipped a beat. Merrin. 

The Nightsister materialized nonchalantly, cross-legged on the table in the center of the room. Instantly a dozen blasters shot at her. She vanished, leaving behind poisonous green smoke that choked the nearest bounty hunters. Her disembodied voice echoed throughout the large room. 

“ _ Where is my Jedi? _ ” 

There was a scramble as the bounty hunters tried to find the source of the voice. More choking and gasping, and three more of them fell to the floor. Merrin appeared in the corner of the room and shot a blast of magick through the room. 

“Booo-weep!!” BD-1 came barreling into the room and made a beeline for Cal’s cell, stopping along the way to zap the legs of a few bounty hunters. 

“Here!” Cal called out. Merrin’s gaze flickered to him for only a moment. She whirled around the room, shooting off trails of poison ichor and blasts of magick, until there were only two left. 

Cal’s eyes widened as he heard a familiar  _ whoosh _ . The double blade of his cyan lightsaber came to life in Merrin’s hands, and she dodged two blaster bolts before lunging forward and sinking the blade into her target’s chest. 

Cal heard her cry out in pain when a blaster bolt hit her arm. She vanished, and an instant later, a flash of cyan light streaked across the last bounty hunter, and Merrin was the only person left standing. Cal watched her apply a bright flash of green ichor to her arm, smoothing over the wound, healing it quickly. 

"Cere, we found him," Merrin said into the com on her wrist.

"Oh, thank goodness. Do you need backup?" Cere replied. 

"No, I've already taken care of it. We will be on our way back shortly." 

She pushed back the hood of her dark cloak and approached the door of Cal’s cell, signalling BD-1 to pause before he sliced the door open. 

Cal curled his hands around the bars of the cell, eager to wrap his arms around her and give her a proper greeting. 

“Cal Kestis, why did you let yourself get captured like this?” she said, arms crossed. 

“I- I didn’t do it on purpose, Merrin!” he said incredulously. “They were waiting for me outside the cantina!” 

Merrin pursed her lips. He softened his tone. “I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful, I promise.” he gave her his sweetest smile through the slats in the door. “That was really…” he wanted to say it was really hot to watch her come to his rescue. 

“That was impressive. Maybe I should teach you how to really use that,” he eyed the lightsaber in her hand.

“I found this in the alley after you dropped it. Maybe I should keep it,” she said sharply.

“Hey,” he said as gently as he could. “Thank you for finding me. I owe you one.” 

She met his eyes, and he could see her icy expression begin to melt. The Nightsister could certainly hold a grudge, but usually not for him. She was happy to see him, he could tell, but she was also weighing his words. 

“Beep?” BD-1 said, breaking the silence between them. Merrin shook herself and gave the droid a nod. The door slid aside and Cal stepped out. 

For a moment he thought she was going to hug him, but instead she simply clipped his lightsaber back onto his belt. BD-1 jumped onto his back immediately and sliced off the shock collar. Cal took a moment to examine the droid. Luckily, he only had a few dents and scrapes from the skirmish with the bounty hunters. 

Anger burned in Merrin’s eyes when she saw the marks the collar had left on his neck. Cal put a hand over them. “It’s nothing, really.” he stepped back. He hated having other people fuss over his injuries. Something about the attention and the pitiful looks was unbearable for him. He liked to patch himself up.

She grabbed his arm. “Cere and I were out  _ all night _ looking for you. We would have never found you if BD-1 hadn't followed the bounty hunters and mapped your location. Now you’re going to let me heal you. No more of this stubbornness,” she snarled. Reluctantly he dropped his arms, squeezing his eyes shut. Merrin’s warm fingers brushed his neck, and he felt the burns vanishing. When she was done she cradled his face in her hands and kissed him fiercely. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“You’re lucky I found you.” 

He considered telling her that he probably could have escaped by himself, but thought better of it. “I don’t know what I would do without you,” he told her. 

“I feel the same,” she said, tightening her grip on his jaw, eyes narrowing. “That’s why I forbid you from getting captured like this again.” 

He suppressed a chuckle and nodded. He kissed her forehead and then her lips, the rush of endorphins washing away the stress of their surroundings. 

“And how do you intend to repay me for rescuing you?” She ran her hands over his chest, smoothing the fabric of his poncho. 

“Anything you want. Name it.” 

“I want you to fuck me.” 

Not an unprecedented proposal, but Cal looked questioningly around at the floor strewn with dead bounty hunters. “Here? Now?” 

She had already slipped a hand under his shirt, tugging at his belt. “Now,” she said, “before you get kidnapped again.” 

Cal knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it would be much better to get back to the ship, but his body didn’t seem to be listening. Merrin was running her hands all over him, and all he wanted was to surrender to her familiar warmth, and he was already pressing himself against every inch of her he could reach. Knowing where this was going only made him want it more. 

He lifted her by the waist and pressed her against the nearest wall. She hummed softly in approval. He kissed her neck and was about to start undressing her when BD-1 beeped in alarm and they heard the heavy clank of droid footsteps behind them. Cal and Merrin sprang apart, gathering themselves. 

“What happened here?” exclaimed a bounty hunter, stepping into the room with his blaster at the ready. Merrin hissed in anger and warped across the room, straight in front of the three bounty hunters that just arrived at the scene. 

“You want to be next?” she asked them, cocking her head to one side.

One of the droids charged at her. Cal vaulted over the table and Force-pushed the droid back against the wall. Blaster fire rained down on them, and Cal focused on deflecting it. He couldn’t keep track of Merrin, but green blasts of magick flew past him left and right, keeping the majority of the bounty hunters at bay while Cal focused on taking out the droid. He split his lightsaber, one blade in each hand, and sent what remained of the droid flying backward.

Someone threw a flash grenade and Cal was blinded for a moment, using the Force to sense and deflect the blaster bolts. When the flash faded away, he saw that Merrin had sunk two of the bounty hunters knee-deep into the stone floor. He threw his lightsaber, slicing both of them through the chest. He rolled just out of reach of an incinerator blast aimed at his head. 

Merrin appeared beside him, laying a hand on the grip of his lightsaber. He let go and she vanished with it, appearing directly behind the last bounty hunter, striking him down with the humming blade. Cal grinned at her. He would never get tired of seeing her do that. 

She tossed the lightsaber back to him and sat down on the table. She spread her legs and leaned forward, beckoning him over. That gleam in her eye was back. 

"Haven't you learned your lesson? There’s probably more bounty hunters on the way,” he said. 

Merrin conjured ichor and directed it at the door. The rusted metal melted away and only the smooth wall remained, as if the door had never been there. 

She guided his gaze back down to hers. “You said I can have anything I want.” 

She pushed her cloak off her shoulders and loosened the wrap of her tunic, exposing her collarbone, nearly low enough to see cleavage. She was still breathing heavily from combat, and even seeing the rise and fall of her chest was enough to turn him on. He closed the distance between them and ran his hands up her thighs to settle on her hips. He kissed his way across her collarbone, tasting her bare skin, and she tightened her legs around him in response. He felt her unbuckle his belt and slide a hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. He inhaled sharply at her touch. 

Merrin's skin always felt hot to him. He suspected Dathomirians had higher body temperatures than humans, but he hadn't asked. He didn't mind at all. Ever since nearly freezing to death on Ilum, he was always grateful for extra warmth. 

She pulled back for a moment, kicking off her boots and pulling off his glove and poncho. Then she mumbled an incantation, worked her fingers in midair between them, and conjured a liquid ichor that was a near-gold shade of green and he had never seen before. She took an empty cup off the table and poured it in. 

“What is that?” Cal asked, peering into the liquid-like ichor. 

"A potion of sorts," she said, taking a drink from the cup. Her eyes glowed chartreuse, and she held the cup out to him. “It is for special occasions. I'm celebrating another successful rescue.” 

"What does it do?" He took the cup. There was a sickly-sweet smell emanating from it. 

"You'll like it, I promise," she said. 

Cal frowned at the ichor, but took a sip. At first all it did was burn a little as it slid down his throat. He finished the cup and set it down. He felt dizzy for just a moment. Then, slowly, the room started to take on a new color. Things were brighter somehow, iridescent. Merrin’s eyes seemed as big and intricate as planets, and his body felt lighter, more energetic. He kissed her and the wave of pleasure her lips brought him was almost enough to make him moan. 

It was like being drunk, but also nothing like being drunk. His connection to the force was definitely heightened. He could tell because every sensation was magnified. Yet, being focused and present seemed very difficult. 

“How do you feel?” she asked. The words made her dark lips dance, and he traced the tattooed lines on her cheek. They were fascinating, he thought. He wanted to map them and discover if they all connected. 

“Weird. Good, I think,” he said, finally registering the question. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders, a serious look on his face. “You are the life of me,” he said dramatically, “but you might be the death of me.” 

Merrin giggled. It seemed to echo around the room, or maybe in his head, and he found himself laughing too. Merrin’s hands were under his shirt, on his abs, his back, and it was difficult to do anything besides enjoy the sensation. She slid his pants down over his hips and knelt down to run her tongue along the length of him, squeezing his ass for good measure. He had to grip her shoulders to keep his knees from wavering. Her hot breath on his skin and the slightest wet pressure of her tongue on his shaft were giving him goosebumps. He was seeing shapes, too. Even with his eyes closed strange geometric patterns in shades of chartreuse danced gleefully in front of him. He felt as though he could weep at the nonsensical, unbridled joy he was feeling. 

Eventually Merrin slid back up onto the table. Cal’s eyes fluttered open and he immediately pressed her onto her back, covering her with kisses, running his tongue over her exposed stomach. He pulled off her leggings and underwear in a fervor. He stroked her bare legs, his fingers circling close to her entrance. He leaned down and put his face between her thighs, licking into her. She was so wet, and her familiar taste mingled with the sweetness of the ichor. She grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up. 

“That’s… really good…” she said breathlessly, “but that’s not what I asked for.” 

Compliantly, he climbed onto the table. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and guided him into her very, very slowly. The sensation was divine. Cal met her eyes, still ablaze from the ichor, and kissed her roughly. 

Merrin arched her back, her cheeks flushed, and gave a loud moan as he thrust into her. Seeing her so overwhelmed with lust and arousal gave him more satisfaction than his own pleasure ever could. Now they were hitting a rhythm that felt familiar, but the sounds she was making were new. Her cries crescendoed into screams, ringing in his ears like music. 

He felt as if he was on the edge himself. He needed to hold on just a little longer. He slowed the pace and reached down to feel the slickness of her folds and his fingers found her clit. Merrin’s breath caught, and he moved his hand in slow circles. Her low moans went straight to his cock, and his hips seemed to move of their own accord. He held her tight as she came, curling up and clawing at his back. She sunk her teeth into his shoulder and writhed beneath him, riding out her climax. She released one last drawn-out scream, before her breathing started to even out, and she pushed herself up onto her elbows, sliding back. 

She took him by the shoulders and rolled him onto his back, pushing his shirt up further to expose more skin for her to caress. She moved down, sitting between his legs, and pressed her lips to the head of his cock. Cal bit his bottom lip hard to keep from bucking his hips. He moaned when her tongue ran up and down his shaft again. He couldn't breathe when she took his entire length into her mouth, working her tongue against the head, her lips tightening around him. 

He moaned again. She was humming too, and the vibration of her throat felt amazing as she moved her mouth up and down his length slowly, then quickly. It felt like only a few moments went by before he came, grasping at her shoulders and the back of her neck, wishing he could touch all of her at once. Merrin's mouth stayed on him, licking and swallowing, as he finally began to catch his breath. She crawled onto him gingerly and rested her head on his chest. He stroked her silver hair, smoothing the many strands that had come loose from her bun. 

He could feel the ichor fading away as quickly as it had come. The last of the chartreuse light left the corners of his vision, and he could feel some of the aches from his night on the cell floor returning to him. But through it all remained the deep, warm, content feeling that he so closely associated with Merrin. 

“I didn’t know you could get so loud,” he teased her as they pulled their clothes back on. 

Merrin laughed as she fiddled with the laces on her boot. “I was loud? Cal, you were louder. You sounded like a chirodactyl in heat.” 

Cal shook his head, trying to think. Now that she mentioned it, his throat was a little sore. But there was no way he had matched her screaming, was there? 

“How’s your head?” Merrin asked. It was a good question. Cal felt serene and level-headed, but he still had some remnants of the energy burst from the ichor. 

“I think I’m okay. Let’s get out of here.” BD-1 jumped onto Cal's back. Merrin's arms encircled him, and she warped them out of the building. 

Some time later they arrived back at the Mantis, riding one of the Haxion Brood’s speeders. Cere leaned out the ship’s door to greet them. 

“Everything alright? No one hurt?” she asked. 

“Just my pride,” Cal said sheepishly. “I’m sorry I worried you all. I should have been more careful.” 

“They caught us all by surprise. We can’t let our guard down just because there aren’t any storm troopers around,” Cere remarked. They all boarded the ship and closed the door. Cal breathed a sigh of relief, happy to be home. 

“Greez, can you make us some dinner? I’m starving.” 


End file.
